


she will be your undoing

by morai_thoughts



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, King's Landing, Lies, Modern AU, Secret Relationships, Some angst, night meetings, petyr is jealous, sansa is a prisoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morai_thoughts/pseuds/morai_thoughts
Summary: He knew he shouldn’t have been looking at her. Last night had been a mistake, an impulse, a foolish act, a match that should never have been lit. Her scent was still strong in his memory, invading his every sense as a snake writhing his prey, and he was gasping for breath.His hand was in her hair, the other sliding down her skirt, circling every inch, every surface of her body he could find, until their thoughts died and baser instincts consumed them.She had been so bold at first, playing around, getting the young Baratheon’s attention. Dancing with the lions while her eyes sought his wings, trying to get away from this farce, to set her soul free.
Relationships: Petyr Baelish/Sansa Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	she will be your undoing

He knew he shouldn’t have been looking at her. Last night had been a mistake, an impulse, a foolish act, a match that should never have been lit. Her scent was still strong in his memory, invading his every sense as a snake writhing his prey, and he was gasping for breath.  
  
His hand was in her hair, the other sliding down her skirt, circling every inch, every surface of her body he could find, until their thoughts died and baser instincts consumed them.  
  
She had been so bold at first, playing around, getting the young Baratheon’s attention. Dancing with the lions while her eyes sought his wings, trying to get away from this farce, to set her soul free.  
  
But there she was, in someone else’s arms, behaving like the little lady they had taught her to be. Her white dress caressed every curve of her body serving as the only barrier between her snowy skin and the boy king’s clutches.  
  
Yesterday she had played him like a fiddle, fawning over his fake charms and laughing at his dull jokes. It was only a matter of time before the little Baratheon neglected his young little princess and she took the chance to escape with her other prince charming.  
  
Yesterday she had been his, and Petyr didn’t like sharing.  
  
She avoided him. She knew they would see each other again, and even though she knew as much as him that they needed to be careful, there was something in her stance that he was concerned about. 

Her eyes were lifeless, her gaze unmoving, looking without looking into a void she couldn’t seem to escape. The world around her didn’t seem to exist and she wasn’t able to care.  
  
The boy kept whispering words in her ears every now and then. Hissing he would surely regret in the near future, watching how his wolf crumbled in his arms and slowly turned into an emotionless human husk. Petyr clenched his nails into his thighs, knuckles turning white.  
  
He had heard the news, of course. He wouldn’t be in his position in the first place if he weren’t always informed of everything that was going on, and his hate kept growing like wildfire. They said it was a robbery, a badly planned hit. A knife to the throat wasn’t an accident and if Catelyn, Robb and Ned Stark’s deaths weren't considered murders then Petyr was surely the legitimate king of Westeros.  
  
Everyone knew who had pulled the strings, and his little red wolf wasn’t an exception. She had been _considerably_ safe under the false pretense that she loved her fiancée and that they would marry under the Lannister’s blessings but now, she was an orphan with a big name that used to mean something.  
  
Not anymore.

The light from the streetlamp was faint, giving him little time to take in the newcomer walking stealthily towards him. They always met at the same spot behind the Lannister’s carousel. The only place far enough from the mansion to have a little peace and make sure she won’t be missed for long.

He didn’t think she would come tonight. But she did, proving him once again that she wasn’t the pawn he thought she was. She had so much fire inside waiting to be unleashed. Petyr was sure that with a little time and patience she would be a formidable player.

Together they will break the game, leaving only ashes behind them.

He had planned everything until the last detail. There was no time to lose, Sansa would come with him whether she wanted or not. After tonight, the Lannister name won’t hold the same power it had held for as long as he could remember. The strength of several generations would crumble only because they didn’t know who they were playing against all along. 

“What are you doing here?” The redhead was looking straight into his eyes. A hardness with a tinge of sorrow could be heard in her voice. She had nothing left to lose, and it pained him to see how broken she really was.

“I thought you wouldn’t come tonight.” His tone was measured. He couldn’t show how affected he was by the recent events. The Stark's dismay only accelerated his plans. He didn’t have anything against them in the beginning, and despite the fondness he had for Cat, he owed them nothing. They were a neutral piece in the board ready to explode because of Ned Stark’s thoughtless actions and the only thing reason advised him was to take cover and avoid the remnants of the blow. 

He didn’t plan for _her_ though and that mistake will surely be his ruin.

The sound of Sansa's sardonic laugh brought him out of his reverie. “That would have been the clever thing to do.” Her hand ran down the carousel rail, against which Petyr's back rested before taking a seat next to him. 

She was close, but not as close as he would have liked. Wariness reigned her actions and he couldn’t blame her for it. She was right, coming here again was a mistake but he had to warn her. To tell her everything will be alright. 

“Then, why are you here?” He countered trying to figure what was going through her mind. 

“I had to warn you.” Petyr smirked. Since when had they switched places? Her concern for his well being touched him in a way, not many could say the same. 

“We can't continue with,” she hesitated for a second looking down at the space between them, “this.” She was nervous. Her hands kept fidgeting with her sweatshirt sleeves, a habit she was prone to do in their early meetings.

“What do you mean sweetling?” He wanted nothing more than to close the distance and pull her close. She didn't know he had everything planned for them to get out of this hell hole of a city, but he couldn't show his cards yet. 

“We had our fun, right? Sneaking out, playing the lovers but it can't go on Petyr. The Lannisters have eyes everywhere and after yesterday I can't…”

Her words died at her throat and she tried to hide hugging herself fiercely. Petyr was patient with her, wrapping his blazer over her shoulders. Sansa muttered a small thank you and didn't push him away when he rested his hand on her shoulder.

“We are leaving tonight.” 

Sansa’s eyes widened. “No! Petyr they trust you. You can’t leave the capital just like that. I can’t leave. They’ll want my head!” 

Petyr smirked, his eyes glinting dangerously. “Always keep your foes confused Sansa. Sometimes the best way to baffle them is to make moves that have no purpose, or even seem to work against you.”

“How would this work against me? All I want is to go back home up North, but now I don’t even know if it would be the same without my family.”

Something had changed in the conversation, turning Sansa against him.

“Sansa you can’t stay here.” 

“And where do I go? I go with you?” Sansa averted her eyes, a bitter smile forming on her lips. “You think I'd go with you?” She repeated. 

Petyr stayed silent. Something in the tone of her voice made his insides turn. 

“Petyr, you mean nothing to me. I was using you,” he felt a pang of pain hit his chest at her words. “And you didn’t complain because you were using me too.” 

“We are leaving tonight.” 

Sansa held his gaze, her eyes burning in defiance. She took off his blazer from her shoulders and hurled it at him. Petyr caught the garment without withdrawing his eyes from hers. He would not back down. He knew her hurtful words were false. They had to be. The small part of him who still believed in fairytales encouraged him to go forward with his plan. The other one called him a fool.

“I don’t want to go with you.”

“I wasn’t asking, and besides who else are you going to run to if I’m not here? The Hound? Ser Loras? The more I think about your options, the more pathetic I find them, and you don’t have many.”

“I’m staying.” all of Petyr's instincts told him that Sansa wasn't being entirely honest. There was something else, but he didn’t dare to push.

Petyr smirked. If that's what she wanted to believe he would let her, for now. He suspected there were many little birds whispering in his red wolf’s ear apart from him. He would have to be more aware of the movements of the rest of the inhabitants of the Red Keep from now on. Petyr couldn’t afford losing her. All of his plans converged in her.

“Fine.” Baelish stood up before the redhead could utter a word and left. The night felt chillier than before. He hated the way she could get under his skin. Petyr was not a man that usually lost his focus. His meticulousness in waving the world around him seemed to shatter whenever Sansa was around.

_Don’t look back, don’t look back._

Petyr finally looked back despite his efforts, a small curse leaving his mouth. The redhead strode with quick gait back to the mansion. The darkness tried to cover her, but he caught a glimpse of her head turning.

And then she was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this two years ago. I don't know where I wanted to take this story, but I thought it would be a nice touch to post it before I forget I wrote it again. Thank you for reading!


End file.
